


The Last Slice

by Iknowyouknowleeknow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hyunjin is mentioned, M/M, and jisung NEEDS it, jisung's other friends are seungmin and felix but it doesn't matter, lucky for sung he's cute, minho takes the last slice of cheesecake in the cafeteria, university au because that's all I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iknowyouknowleeknow/pseuds/Iknowyouknowleeknow
Summary: “You took the last slice of cheesecake.”Minho looked up as a stranger collapsed into the seat across from him, a pout on his full cheeked face.Minho blinked, then lowered his gaze to the slice of cake on his plate before glancing back up at the kid who had infiltrated his lunch table. He shrugged, “Guess I did.”“I’m here to bribe you for it,” the boy placed his elbows on the table and dropped his chin into his hands, puffing up his cheeks and widening his already large eyes. His voice was laced with aegyo as he stared cutely at Minho, “Can I please have the cheesecake?”





	The Last Slice

**Author's Note:**

> I took a day off from writing and woke up this morning ready to go  
> So here's this, coming to you way earlier in the day than I normally post

“You took the last slice of cheesecake.”

Minho looked up as a stranger collapsed into the seat across from him, a pout on his full cheeked face.

Minho blinked, then lowered his gaze to the slice of cake on his plate before glancing back up at the kid who had infiltrated his lunch table. He shrugged, “Guess I did.”

“I’m here to bribe you for it,” the boy placed his elbows on the table and dropped his chin into his hands, puffing up his cheeks and widening his already large eyes. His voice was laced with aegyo as he stared cutely at Minho, “Can I please have the cheesecake?”

Minho reached out his hand and poked a finger into the boy’s forehead, pushing him back, “No, go away.”

The boy sat up straight, but didn’t leave. Instead he dug in his pocket until he came up with a few crumpled bills, “Here, I have $5.”

Minho pointedly ignored the boy and his money, slowly digging his fork into the slice of cheesecake and bringing a bite to his mouth. “Yum,” he drawled, making a show of savoring the creamy dessert as the boy’s pout deepened.

Honestly, Minho wasn’t a huge fan of cheesecake, but he’d been craving something sweet that day and didn’t resist when he saw the lone slice out on the dessert table. But now knowing that this kid wanted it, well, Minho was going to milk it for all it was worth.

“What’s your least favorite class?” the kid had put the money away and was staring at the now slightly smaller slice of cheesecake. “I’ll do your homework for a month.”

“I don’t trust you with my GPA,” Minho took another miniscule bite of the cake, laughing a little at the way the boy’s starry eyes followed the fork from the plate to Minho’s mouth. “Next.”

The stranger furrowed his brow, teeth digging into his bottom lip as he thought. Finally he gestured over his shoulder, towards a table with three boys and an empty seat, “Those are my friends. You can come sit with us. Today and any other day you want. So you don’t have to eat alone.”

“Maybe I like eating alone,” Minho took a small sip of milk, using the opportunity to study the stranger. He was cute (very cute, if Minho was being honest), with doe eyes and full cheeks and messy hair that was just dying to have fingers run through it. His piercings matched Minho’s own, two in his left ear and one in his right, which Minho found oddly endearing. The boy suddenly looked up from where his gaze had been locked on the dessert and met Minho’s eyes, tilting his head to the side and sending the dangling cross in his left ear crashing into his jawline. It took him a second, but realization soon dawned on his face. Minho winced and busied himself with taking another bite of the cheesecake, hoping the boy wouldn’t bring it up.

He did, of course.

“Okay, so you think I’m hot, I can work with that.”

“I don’t think you’re hot,” Minho set down his fork and dug his phone out of his pocket, willing himself not to blush. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the stranger’s lips downturn in a pout once again.

“Handsome?”

“Nope,” Minho made sure to pop the ‘p’ extra loudly, his eyes still on his phone.

“Pretty?”

“Still a no.”

The boy sighed, heavy and resigned, “Cute?”

Minho finally looked up, letting out a laugh at the boy’s disappointed expression, “There you go.”

“I don’t want to be cute,” he whined, but the highness of his voice and the exaggeration in his pout implied he knew exactly how to work his cuteness, even if he hated it. “Why am I always cute?”

“It’s those cheeks,” Minho leaned across the table and placed his hands on either side of the stranger’s face, squishing him a little before withdrawing and standing up. He piled his empty dishes, then pushed the half eaten cheesecake and his fork towards the other boy. “There, satisfied?”

The kid nodded happily, digging into the cheesecake with flushed cheeks as Minho shrugged on his backpack and gathered up his dishes. He had taken one step from the table when a voice stopped him, “Wait.”

Minho turned back, prepared to tell the boy that no, he was not about to give his number to a stranger who stole his food, when suddenly an empty plate dominated his vision. The kid dropped it and the fork onto the stack in Minho’s hand, then offered him a bright smile, “Thanks.”

Without another word he was gone, heading back to his friends, leaving Minho with nothing but dirty dishes and flutter in his chest.

-

“What’s your favorite dessert?”

It was a week after the cheesecake incident when Minho’s lunch table was invaded again. This time, the boy came with food, settling into the seat across from Minho as if he had been invited to sit there.

Minho cast aside the book he’d been reading and huffed, “Go away.”

“That’s not a dessert,” the boy took a large bite of his sandwich, cheeks puffy with food as he glanced up to met Minho’s eyes. “Try again.”

“I didn’t say you could sit with me,” Minho poked the boy in the forehead, same as he had the week before, but this time he was undeterred. He just continued munching on his food as he waited for Minho to answer him.

Silence settled over them, the noise of the cafeteria serving as a backdrop until Minho finally relented, “Strawberry ice cream.”

The kid nodded, finishing up his sandwich and shoving a few fries in his mouth, “Cool.”

He didn’t seem to have anything else to say, so Minho gathered his book back up and returned to his reading. He picked at his own lunch, occasionally glancing up to eye the stranger over the top of his book. The boy didn’t seem bothered by Minho ignoring him, happily eating his food and humming to himself every few seconds.

It was Minho who finally couldn’t take it, closing his book once again and staring at the kid, “What, did your friends abandon you today?”

The boy glanced up, a fry hanging out of his mouth, then shook his head and waved vaguely behind him, “No, they’re over there somewhere.”

Minho reached across and snagged a handful of fries from the boy’s plate, popping them into his mouth as the kid pouted, “So why are you over here? I don’t have any cheesecake today.”

The boy shrugged, “Cause you’re by yourself again. I thought you might be lonely.”

“I’m not.”

“Okay,” the kid suddenly realized he’d forgotten a drink and pointed at Minho’s, a question in his eyes. Minho nodded and the kid took a long sip of Coke before continuing, “I’m staying here anyway. You can read or whatever, you don’t have to talk to me. I just thought it might be nice for you, you know, to have someone else to eat with for once.”

Minho knew the boy wasn’t intentionally being malicious, but he narrowed his eyes anyway, voice taking a defensive note, “I do have friends, you know.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to imply that you didn’t.” The boy offered Minho a smile, “And, well, now you have one more. I’m Jisung.”

“Minho.”

“What’s your major?”

“I thought you said I didn’t have to talk to you,” Minho teased, enjoying the way Jisung’s full cheeks quickly colored. He opened his mouth, probably to apologize, but Minho waved him off, “I’m kidding. It’s fine. I’m a dance major. You?”

“Music,” Jisung finished up his lunch and pushed his empty plate away, snagging Minho’s drink and downing the rest of it. “With a minor in creative writing.”

“Ah, you might know my roommate, he’s a music major. His name’s Changbin.”

Jisung’s face lit up, “Of course I know Changbinnie! He’s the best.”

Minho scoffed, but a small smile settled on his face at the thought of his friend, “He’s alright.”

“Two of my friends are dance majors,” Jisung indicated the table in the back. “Hyunjin said he thought you looked familiar, the day I came over to steal your cheesecake, but he wasn’t sure why.”

Minho pursed his lips, thinking. The name sounded vaguely familiar, but no face came to mind with it. He just shrugged, “Don’t know him.”

“He’s a freshman, maybe that’s why.”

“Ah, yeah, I’m a junior.”

Jisung let out a soft whistle at that, “Oh, an older man.”

“What does that mean?” Minho balled up his napkin and threw it at Jisung, who laughed and ducked out of the way. “Brat.”

Jisung wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, “I like older men.”

“You’re going to learn to like sitting by yourself if you keep that up,” Minho threatened, but made no move to collect his stuff and leave. Jisung just laughed, pretty eyes studying Minho’s face. Minho felt his skin heating up under the intense gaze and he dropped his eyes, poking at the leftover food on his plate as he waited for Jisung to stop staring at him.

“There’s a really good ice cream place, not that far from campus,” Jisung finally blurted out. “They have strawberry.”

Minho looked up, confusion drawing his brows together, “Um, okay?”

“We should go there sometime. So I can make it up to you for stealing your cheesecake.”

“It was only half a slice, I wouldn’t have been able to eat it all anyway,” Minho shrugged lightly. “Besides, they have ice cream here in the cafeteria. There’s no reason to go off campus for it. Or to go with you.”

Jisung’s cheeks turned bright red and he nodded shakily, suddenly clamoring to his feet and gathering up his dishes. He knocked over the empty Coke cup in his haste, blush bleeding up into his ears, and stuttered out a goodbye before turning and hurrying away.

Minho watched him go, confused by the quick exit, before his brain finally wrapped around the true meaning of Jisung’s words.

He’d been asking him out, and Minho had just harshly rejected him.

-

Minho knocked lightly on Changbin’s door, cracking it open when his roommate made a grunt of acknowledgement, “Hey, Bin? Do you know a kid named Jisung in your major?”

Changbin was sprawled on his bed, one headphone in his ear and gaze locked on his phone. He nodded, but didn’t bother to look up, “Yeah. Why?”

“What’s he like?”

Changbin finally gave Minho his full attention, gaze sharp and curious, “Why do you want to know?”

“No reason.”

“Fine, then I’m not telling you about him,” Changbin returned his attention to his phone.

Minho sighed and crossed to the bed, sitting on the edge, “He asked me out.”

Surprise flirted across Changbin’s face, “Jisung asked you out?”

“Why is that so shocking?” Minho grabbed a pillow and smacked his friend with it. “I’m hot, people like me.”

Changbin wretched the pillow out of Minho’s hand and tossed it on the ground before he answered, “Not surprised about you, surprised about Jisung.”

Minho chewed on his bottom lip, bringing his knees to his chest and hugging them as he waited for Changbin to explain, “What do you mean?”

“He’s really flirty with everyone, but he never does anything more than that. I found him in the bathroom one day, looking pretty shaken, and he told me that a girl in his music theory class had asked him out. When I asked him if he was okay, he said he was fine, that it was stupid, but he’d never dated anyone before and the thought of it was terrifying.” Changbin shrugged lightly, “I mean, that was a few months ago, so I guess he could have worked through that by now, but he was pretty insistent to me that dating wasn’t something he was interested in. He just wanted to get through college and get his degree.”

“Shit,” Minho dropped his head into his hands, rubbing at his eyes with his palms. He’d already felt bad about unintentionally rejecting the younger boy, but now he felt even worse. Jisung had pushed himself out of his comfort zone, had seen something in Minho that made him want to date for the first time in his life, and Minho had just casually crushed him. “I didn’t realize he was asking me out. He was talking about ice cream off campus and, I don’t know, my stupid brain didn’t catch up in time. I said no.”

Changbin winced, but laid a reassuring hand on Minho’s back anyway, “He’s a good kid. He’s funny and sweet and energetic and ridiculously, insanely talented. You guys would get on really well. I’m sure if you just explain what happened, he’d be willing to listen.”

Minho nodded and lifted his head from his hands, “Do you know when he has class?”

-

The next day, Minho was standing by the doors of the music building, shifting his weight from side to side as he clung tight to the bag in his hand. Students had been flowing through the doors and down the steps for the last few minutes, but Minho hadn’t been able to pick out Jisung’s head of thick blond hair. He hoped that meant he was still in the building, and not that Minho had missed him.

The flow had slowed to a trickle when the door finally pushed open and a familiar face stepped out.

Relieved, Minho waved wildly as he called out to the younger boy, “Jisung!”

Jisung’s gaze snapped to his and then he turned red, embarrassment crawling over his features as he looked for an escape. Minho crossed to him quickly, taking the younger boy’s wrist in his hand to prevent him from bolting down the steps and disappearing.

“What are you doing here?” Jisung’s eyes were locked on where Minho’s fingers were wrapped around his bare skin, his cheeks flaming in the afternoon sun.

“I needed to talk to you,” Minho led him away from the door and over to the brick wall in front of the building, perching on it and tugging Jisung down with him. There was no resistance from the other boy, even after Minho let go of his wrist, though nervousness was starting to battle with the embarrassment on his face. “I’m an idiot. I didn’t realize what you meant the other day, when you asked about the ice cream. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“It’s okay,” Jisung’s fingers fiddled with the edge of his t-shirt and his gaze stayed away from Minho’s face. “I’m not a baby. I can handle rejection.”

“This is for you,” Minho dropped the bag into Jisung’s lap, hoping the cheesecake inside was as good as the shop had claimed. “And I would love to get ice cream with you, if the offer still stands.”

Jisung cracked the bag to take a peek inside, the hint of a smile tugging at his lips when he saw the contents. It was gone almost as soon as it came and he glanced up, finally meeting Minho’s eyes, “You don’t have to go out with me just because you feel bad for me. I know you talked to Changbin.”

“I swear, I didn’t realize you were asking me on a date. I can be a bit slow sometimes.” Minho dug around in his backpack until he came up with a plastic fork, holding it out to Jisung. Jisung took it, eyes still tentative. “I really would like to go get ice cream with you sometime. But I understand if you don’t want to anymore. Either way, I hope you like the cheesecake and I’d love it if we could still eat lunch together occasionally.”

Jisung was quiet as he took the cheesecake out of the bag and dug in, popping a bite in to his mouth. He cut off another bit and held the fork to Minho’s lips, nudging until Minho’s mouth opened, “Yeah, alright.”

Minho swallowed the dessert hastily, “Yeah, alright, you’ll still eat lunch with me? Or yeah, alright, you’ll go on a date with me?”

Jisung finished almost all of the cheesecake before he answered, offering Minho the last bite as a smile made its way onto his face, “Both.”

Minho beamed back at him, “I knew the cheesecake bribe would work.”

“I can still change my mind,” Jisung stuck out his tongue, but subtly shifted closer to Minho on the wall, their legs brushing as he got comfortable. “Don’t get too cocky.”

“You could, but you won’t.” There was a small smudge of cheesecake on the corner of Jisung’s lips and Minho leaned in slowly, enjoying the way the younger boy’s eyes got comically large. When he was a breath away from Jisung’s lips he stopped, bringing up a finger to swipe the cake away and laughing happily at the huff that Jisung let out.

“That wasn’t nice,” Jisung whined as Minho pulled back, a self satisfied smile on his lips. “Don’t tease.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Minho hummed, his gaze dancing away from the pouting boy at his side. He’d almost done it, had almost leaned all the way in and actually kissed him, but Changbin’s words ringing in his ears had stopped him at the last second. This was Jisung’s first time dating and Minho didn’t want to rush him into anything.

So caught up in his own thoughts, Minho didn’t notice how close Jisung had gotten until a hand was on his chin, fingers gentle as they turned Minho’s head to the side. He was met by the soft brush of lips against his and he startled, pulling back to see Jisung staring at him, cheeks rosy.

“Sorry,” the younger boy’s voice was soft, and he nervously caught his bottom lip between his teeth as he apologized. “I wanted to see if you’d taste like cheesecake.”

“Did I?” Minho asked, slightly breathless.

“I couldn’t tell.”

“Guess you’ll have to try again then,” Minho puckered his lips and waited as Jisung slowly leaned in. Minho’s hand crept up to twine in Jisung’s hair as they met in a kiss, Minho’s mouth parting when Jisung awkwardly worked his lips against his.

The younger boy pulled back, embarrassed again, “Sorry. I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

“You’re doing fine,” Minho gave him a soft kiss on his pink cheek before hopping off the wall and holding out his hand. Jisung took it, allowing Minho to wind their fingers together. “Later you’ll have to test and see if I taste like strawberry ice cream.”

-

“Well?”

It was a few hours later and Minho had just finished his ice cream cone, lips finding his as soon as the dessert was gone.

“Hmmm,” Jisung hummed, “can’t tell.”

“Looks like you’ll have to try again,” Minho wound his arms around Jisung’s neck and presented his mouth to the younger boy.

Jisung kissed him, his lips already comfortable and familiar against Minho’s. He pulled back, but just slightly, and pretend to frown, “Still can’t tell.”

“You’ll have to keep trying,” Minho puckered up again, “until you’re able to gather the information.”

Jisung pressed in for another kiss, “Can’t tell.”

“Again.”

“Still not sure.”

“Again.”

Jisung laughed and Minho beamed at him, dizzy and full and so ridiculously happy that’d he’d taken the last piece of cheesecake.

**Author's Note:**

> as always your love and support is really appreciated <3  
> my writing [tumblr](http://vminni.tumblr.com/) and my normal [tumblr](https://thatkpopkidmarklee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
